


Mortal Kombat One-Shots (Reader-Inserts, Headcanons & More)

by Vopsea



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Love, Mild Smut, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vopsea/pseuds/Vopsea
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots, Headcanons and Images involving the Reader/OC(s) and various Mortal Kombat characters. More specifically in the MK11 universe.!WARNINGS!Mild CursingSmut / NSFW
Relationships: Erron Black/Original Female Character(s), Erron Black/You, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Original Character(s), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/You, Kabal (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Kabal (Mortal Kombat)/You, Kano (Mortal Kombat)/You, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s), Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Rain (Mortal Kombat)/You, Reptile (Mortal Kombat)/You, Smoke (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Smoke (Mortal Kombat)/You, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You, Takahashi Kenshi/Original Female Character(s), Takahashi Kenshi/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction

Just want to mention this again so there isn't any confusion.

This book _will_ contain OCs that belong either to me or to my friends. I have been into the MK franchise for a long time and have developed my own little characters that I care for and want to include. That way it will motivate me to write more and it will be more fun for me.

However, I will also be writing 'x Reader' type stuff.

Mainly One Shots will contain OCs whereas headcanons are universal. This book will consist of mostly headcanons so there will be plenty 'self-insert' content. No worries.

Think of it as a hybrid!

_(That being said, not all One Shots will contain OCs! I will specify if I decide to add a character or not with a little note at the beginning of a chapter.)_

Here's a list of all _current_ characters.  
More will be added _(maybe)_

**Scorpion**

**Sub-Zero**

**Noob Saibot**

**Smoke**

**Reptile**

**Rain**

**Kenshi**

**Erron Black**

**Kabal**

**Kano** ****

Another thing,  
_I Take Requests_

I won't write your OC into this as I am worried about being unable to properly portray them. But if you have a One Shot idea for a character or an idea for some Headcanons you would like to see, please put it in the comments!

It really helps out!

Alright, that's enough from me.  
I hope you'll enjoy reading these chapters as much as I'll enjoy writing them!

<3


	2. Speed Bump (Kabal One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy really grew on me in MK11. His playstyle and personality are one of the main reasons I got back into the game so I'll probably give him plenty of love in this book!
> 
> Also an important note!  
> Kabal will always be written before his burns. Unless specified otherwise!
> 
> Evie is my OC.
> 
> And yes. The first proper chapter /is/ smut. Sue me.
> 
> (I know, I know. First chapter is an OC One-Shot. Bare with me. I had this chapter written on my Wattpad account and I loved it too much not to include it here.)

Kabal woke up way before his lovely did which wasn't ideal as he couldn't sit still once he was awake. She was hugging onto him, her head rested on his chest and that only made it worse. She was comfortable and he couldn't bring himself to wake her. A few more minutes, a few more position changes and finally his itch to get out of bed got to him. He carefully slipped out of her grasp and just finished getting dressed when he heard her stir.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" She asked sleepily, turning herself around to look at him, her arms hugging the pillow and her eyes half-lidded.

"To make breakfast. I thought it would be a nice little surprise but you woke up." he crouched down by the edge of the bed and slid some of her hair out of her face. "Mm, you look good with messy hair."

Evie leaned into his touch, giving a laugh "Oh, shut up." she playfully pushed his face away with her hand.

"Whaaat, I'm serious! It's hot!" he rolled his head back away from her hand "What about mine, huh? You like it?"

She looked him over, her lips pursing softly "Love it." came her verdict and she brought herself up on her elbow, kissing him tenderly. He gladly returned the favour but after a moment he pulled away.

"Mmh-mh. No. You, _sweets_ , are just going to distract me with those lips." he muttered. "I know you."

"You weren't complaining last night." She whispered with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Last night, for your information, breakfast wasn't on the line." he whispered, bumping his nose to hers before he brought himself up with a soft grunt. "I won't be long." he winked, zooming out of the room only to come back for a split second to place one more peck on her lips. She let out a soft laugh and threw her pillow after him. "Missed me!" He called out proudly, already in the kitchen.

Evie rolled her eyes and brought herself out of bed after giving herself a moment to properly wake up. She found her panties and took the liberty to slide one of Kabal's tank-tops on. It did a relatively good job of covering most of her body while also giving her speedball boyfriend plenty of eye-candy. She was just stepping out of the bedroom when he came rushing down the hallway. He spotted her and 'hit the breaks' but still ended up slamming against her which sent her right on her ass. She grunted as she hit the floor and let out a whine of pain.

"Jesus Christ, Kabal, what the hell?!"

"Sorry! I didn't think you got up! C'mere, sweets." He helped her up, his lips giving a light shake as he struggled not to crack any sort of smile.

"I swear to god if you laugh, Kabal."

"I'm not! I'm- hey...Not a laugh." He spoke, looking into her eyes only to be met by a glare. "Come on, sweetcheeks...don't be like that." he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "So, you fell on your ass-"

"Because of you."

"A-Arguably because of me. But! You know, I just have that effect on women." He snickered but that only earned him a light punch to the arm. "Ow! Alright, alright. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Evie rolled her eyes "We both know that's not gonna happen." she sighed "Mm, now my butt hurts."

Kabal gave a little sheepish smile "For all it's worth, you're the sexiest speed-bump I've ever ran across." he flirted, his hands squeezing her hips.

Her gaze trailed over him "Is that so..." she ran her fingers up his chest, playing with the crocodile tooth on his necklace, her icy eyes settling onto his whiskey coloured ones.

"Mm-hmm. In fact, I'd be more than happy to bump into you _any_ day of the week." he purred, his hands slowly sliding from her hips to her lower back and then cheekily giving her ass a nice squeeze before massaging it.

"Don't think you can just flirt your way out of this one, handsome" she responded on the same tone, ruffling his hair. "Why were you even zooming down the hallway, anyway?"

"I waaasss going to come ask where you kept your syrup, thing is impossible to find." he chuckled "Come on, you can help me finish up our breakfast."

He brought her up and in before she could say anything, they already made it to the kitchen.

"Your job..." Kabal placed her on the counter, his hands sliding to her thighs which he gripped simply out of habit "Is to sit right here and be sexy. Shouldn't be too hard for ya."

Evie gave a light laugh, leaning back onto her hands "Alright, speedster. The syrup is in that drawer there."

"Why there, you weirdo?"

She reached over and gave him a little nudge with her foot "I'm not a weirdo!" she squeaked as he grabbed her ankle and brought her leg up, playfully biting it. "Hey! Who's the weirdo now, you little ankle bitter!" she felt her cheeks getting warmer as he left kisses along her calf.

"Ah come on, you like this. Admit it." he whispered, bringing himself against the counter so he was between her legs "You're the weirdo here, sweetcheeks." He pecked her nose.

"Whatever." She dismissed him, playfully rolling her head back away from his kisses. Smirking at the pout she gained by doing that. "What are ya cooking anyway?"

"Kabal's famous french-toast!" He said proudly, reaching up and grabbing the syrup bottle with a grin. "You've never had better."

"Confident, are we?"

"One of my best qualities."

"They better be good enough to make up for that bump in the hallway."

"You're _still_ mad about that?"

"You didn't think I'd let you get off that easily, did you?"

The speedster sighed "One can hope."

Evie rolled her eyes and she leaned back onto her hands once more, swaying her legs, watching him take out the fried slices of toast then slather them in butter and sweet maple syrup. It was really the perfect mouth-watering breakfast. He grabbed a fork and a knife and wandered through, chuckling to see how her eyes lit up and how she watched him cut through the first bite with excitement only to be disappointed when he ate it himself.

"Hey!"

"What?" He asked, licking his lips "Since when did we establish the first bite is yours?" he raised an eyebrow, a chuckle escaping him.

"Somewhere between me falling down?"

Kabal shook his head "You just won't let go of that today, will you?"

Evie's nose scrunched and shook her head. "Not likely."

"You are a pain in my ass."

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full, Kabal."

"Ohhh, really?" He raised an eyebrow "Funny, because I remember you talking with your mouth-full plenty of times last night." He gave a devilish chuckle at how her cheeks flushed and the little grumpy look she gave him "So there's no issue with me doing it." he finally held up the fork to her lips. "Now open wide, baby."

Evie parted her lips, struggling a tiny bit with the, purposefully, big bite that he fed her but she wasn't complaining! It really was delicious! She could feel a bit of the syrup running down from her lips then along her chin.

"Good?"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded, eventually swallowing that bite. "I had no idea you could cook so well!"

"Does it wash away my little hallway accident?"

She gave a side-to-side sway with her head in response, her nose scrunching with that action. 

Kabal chuckled, lifting a hand up "Always such a mess..." he whispered, wiping away the syrup with one smooth sweep of his thumb, his breath coming out shakier as he watched her lick the sweet substance off. Nice and slow. He settled the plate away onto the table behind them and let his lips crash into hers. Unable to hold himself back. It didn't take her long to respond either. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Soft moans, sweeter than any syrup, escaped her as his lips kissed down her jawline to her marked neck. Peppering it in tender kisses.

"What about the french toast?"

"Fuck the french toast. There are better things to eat~"

Kabal allowed his kisses to travel further south. Her collarbone and any exposed flesh that he encountered along the way got the same loving treatment her lips did. The man was fast, very much so, but when it came to his lover, it was one of the rare moments he slowed down. He loved cherishing her, feeling her writhe and watching her arch her back. Admiring every little expression he could have her making. He hummed in a pleased manner to see her already melting, her fingers tenderly kneading his scalp. When he reached her panties, he bit onto the edge of them and tugged them off, giving a small flick of his head to toss them away.

"Almost perfect...Here, do me a quick favour and slide that tank-top off for me."

Evie gladly did just that, getting the tank-top off and placing it by her, scooting closer to the edge of the counter in a rather eager manner which didn't go unnoticed, gaining an amused huff from the speedball.

"There we are." he whispered "There's my princess."

Kabal placed sweet pecks onto her thighs before his lips settled on her warmth and he started licking through her. Nice, smooth movements of his tongue, small quick flicks to her clit. He didn't let any inch unexplored which quickly had her squirming.

"You're really enjoying yourself aren't you?" he mumbled against her.

She let out a breathy moan "F-fuck yeah. You've always been good with your tongue. Still s-so talkative though."

Kabal chuckled "Well, I did tell you I talk with my mouth full!" he brought her legs onto his shoulders and nuzzled against her, speeding up his tongue's movements on her and smirking at her squeal. "Ahh, is this more your pace, baby?"

Evie nodded, unable to properly respond to him. Instead she let out a louder moan that told him everything he needed to know. Her head rolling back as her heels dug into his back.

"Mm, I thought so~"

His thumbs kneaded her thighs as he ate her out, ravishing her, savouring her taste and the sounds she made. The way her breathing hitched and how she slammed her hand to the counter whenever he would pick up the pace, gripping the edge. Only for him to slow back down right as she reached her peak. All until he saw her back arch and her eyebrows twitch in that certain way. He knew she was close and he had been teasing her plenty. So he gave her what she wanted, gripping her hips to hold her steady and stuffing his tongue through her folds.

She let out a shaky mewl of his name once she had reached her limit, her hand gripping onto his brown hair and her body convulsing whenever he would even lightly brush against her clit. He helped her ride this moment out with a smooth massage provided by his skilled mouth, one of his hands sliding up and grasping onto her breast, squeezing and fondling it.

"God you're so fucking wet." he whispered, a breathy chuckle leaving him. "And you make this counter look a thousand times better."

"You almost can't even see the mess you've made preparing your breakfast."

"I have a feeling it will get a lot messier, sweets." he placed one more kiss on her clit before sliding himself up, tugging off his shirt and then working on his bottoms.

"What about the eggs?"

"Hmm? Ah, don't worry about those. I'll put everything away after." he muttered and hurriedly gave his trousers and boxers a shove once they were off, getting himself nice and close to her once more "Now c'mere. I'm not done with you yet." 

Evie smirked from his words, her arms wrapping around his neck as their lips found each other once more. One of her hands played with the string of his necklace as the other slipped down his chest, feeling around his muscles, every bump that his pecks and abs offered. One of his hands settled on her thigh while the other was stroking his hard cock, giving it nice pumps. He grunted when he eventually felt her hand replacing his on his shaft.

"Hey...h-hands on your side, missy."

"Aw, but yours seems so much more fun!" She smirked, her hand sliding up and down along his length as she kissed onto his neck, listening to the shaky moans, feeling how his throat vibrated with his low groans. It sent shivers down her spine and only added more fuel to the already wild flame.

"I-I swear we must have..." he took a moment to swallow "...dated in another lifetime or something. You know _exactly_ how to handle me. _All_ of me."

"Well, you aren't the only one with the tricks up your sleeve, handsome."

"Heh, I guess not... _shit_ " his breathing slipped into a pant "A-alright...Mm...Alright, stop. Stop. I want to feel you properly, sweetcheeks." he muttered, getting himself nice and positioned "Get yourself a little closer, come on. I won't let you slip, I know how you get." he teased, slowly starting to enter her, his breathing hitching and his muscles flexing. His own moans mixing in with hers.

"You better not. It...will be the second time I fall because of you."

Kabal's eyes narrowed and just for that comment he gave a jolt of his hips, making her squeal out. "Oh, sorry. I guess it's kind of hard to control my speed when you squeeze around me like that."

"Oh, you're so full of it, Kabal!"

He laughed, gripping her hips "Alright, gorgeous. Get those legs nice and snug around me, let's have some fun."

Kabal guided her, his hands settling onto her hips and gripping them proper, starting to thrust in and out of her, going at a steady pace at first as they both seemed to settle on a rhythm to follow where she would move her hips just at the right time so he shoved deep inside of her, striking all those sweet spots that made her tremble and say his name.

It wasn't too long until Kabal decided to pick up the pace, hunching over her slightly while she gripped onto his shoulders, being considerate of the scratches she had left on him the night before, instead she only squeezed him closer to her. Her head tossed to the side and he took that opportunity to kiss her neck and down to her breasts, easily able to suckle on one of the buds with how she arched her back. Hell, she was basically asking him to do something to them with how she shoved them in his face!

"T-Think you can handle...one more gear change, sweetheart?"

"Only one way to find out. _Hit me._ "

A breathy chuckle came from him "That's the spirit!"

He groaned out as he increased the speed, obviously not aiming to go for his highest as that would probably not be all that enjoyable for either of them but even him going that extra bit faster was enough to get her screaming. Her hands slamming down and gripping onto the edges of the counter roughly as her legs squeezed around his waist, toes curled.

That was it, the feeling he loved giving her. Where she just completely lost it and helplessly said his name over and over again. Her arms came around his torso fully as she squeezed his body flush against her own, burying her forehead to his shoulder. Her movements and the counter shaking knocked some of the items down, including the eggs Kabal hadn't used for his recipe but neither of them noticed or cared about at that moment.

"Fuck, I'm close." he whispered to which Evie responded with a desperate nod "You too? Good." he moaned "I'll cum _all_ over these nice tits of yours afterwards." he growled out.

His eyes fluttered shut as he really gave it his all for the final stretch, his body squishing hers into the counter until he felt her tighten around him as she came, convulsing and twitching, gripping onto him. The only thing that came out of her mouth being his name and fuck...was it gorgeous? He pulled out after a few more thrusts and with a couple pumps from his hand, he shot his load all over her chest and tummy. Groans and whimpers of her name escaping him.

"Holy shit...Holy fuck." he breathed out. Chest rising and falling quickly, slowly bringing himself up.

"Y-you can say that again."

"Mm, damn right. That was amazing." he smiled, caressing her thigh. "You're the only thing that can get me panting like this."

"Gotta keep that heart rate up." she smirked.

Kabal laughed, his other hand settling on his chest "I think I'm pretty much set on that." he leaned down and gave her a nice, deep, playful smooch. "And look at you, you little speed-freak. All sweaty."

"Yeah, seems to be a reoccurring theme when you're around." she glanced over for a moment and pouted "Aw, goddamnit, the eggs fell!"

His eyes widened and he looked at the floor, rolling his eyes "God, fuck the eggs right now!" He snickered and looked back at her "I'm more concerned about our organic mess." he smirked "One moment." he gave her lips one more peck before slipping down once more.

Evie gasped as she felt his tongue sliding through her, lapping up at her juices, she gave a sweet giggle "You're such a tease, Kabal." she muttered, laying there, twitching as he tasted her once more, tiny whimpers escaping her.

"You know me!" He muttered, suckling onto her clit when he heard her mumble something "What was that, sweetcheeks?" he questioned against her sensitive flesh.

"Do you think the french toast is still warm?"

Kabal laughed and he brought himself up, shaking his head "No, it probably isn't." He spoke, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the counter some. "I'll just put it in the microwave, alright?"

"That would be great, I'm super hungry after that." she giggled. "But, you know, I wouldn't mind more french toast for breakfast in the future."

"Mm...me neither, sweets."


	3. What Dating Reptile Is Like

⇢ To start with, Reptile is not all that familiar with romance but he has learned that the human race seems to enjoy receiving gifts. As such, he will often bring little trinkets that he sees as valuable or pretty. Most of those trinkets are pebbles, flowers or on very rare occasions tiny animal skulls. Mainly things he thinks you would like as much as him!

He might lack in the romance department but he will definitely put your needs before his own any day. To the point where it's worrying. When Reptile says: _"I will give my life for you."_ he is 100% serious. So don't take him lightly on that. He will sometimes even neglect his basic needs if you are troubled in any way.

⇢ He is extremely loyal. He won't even look at other women in the same way he looks at you.

He is very respectful as well, more-so in public than private. He will sometimes be the little reptile he is and get a bit cheeky with his touches but he won't do things that would make you uncomfortable. He knows his boundaries and how to play around them.

⇢ At the same time, another trait of his is that he is very sincere and honest. He won't hesitate to speak up if something is wrong and will point out if a dress makes you look fat or if you simply just don't suit a piece of clothing. He will be nice about it though!

⇢ Reptile is all about that sunlight baby. Get him a nice sunny place to lay in and you've won him over. If you don't enjoy spending time outside even when it's like 35 to 40 degrees then you better learn to enjoy it because this lizard _will_ insist on some kind of outing.

He will be considerate and try to find a nice spot where you can have some shade and he can have his sunlight though, he's not that selfish! In fact, quite the opposite.

⇢ Now, let's be honest. We all know how reptiles are, they scurry around in the weirdest places and this man is no different. You will definitely have to remind him to take a shower because he won't really realise he smells like moss, dirt and pond-water.

Luckily he's more than happy to do so! Quite enjoying water. Probably the downside to that is that he likes very hot water and long baths. Where he can enjoy the steam on his scales. He can lay there for hours.

⇢ Speaking of scales, Reptile is capable of switching between a more humanoid appearance rather than his lizard one. Much like how a cameleon can change its colours. His scales will get this wavy effect as they flip over.

His skin will feel unnatural to the touch, rough and very cold. He will also keep his reptile like eyes and tongue. However he will always turn to his true form whenever a battle comes up or he gets too agitated. Kind of like a defense mechanism!

⇢ He will use his invisibility to scare you or catch you by surprise. That goes without saying. He will be a little shit whether you like it or not.

⇢ Will often point out how surprised he is that you chose to be with him when he looks the way he looks! Reptile never worries much about his reptilian side, in fact, he takes pride in who he is and where he comes from. But he sees you as the most beautiful woman there ever was and the idea that you picked him both confuses and delights him.

⇢ Pets are out of the question.

It's not that he wouldn't like one but, being half-animal himself, he doesn't really get along well with other animals. He will probably end up fighting over who is the dominant one and nobody wants that. Because Reptile would win and the aftermath would be horrible.

⇢ His family and clan are very sensitive subjects for him that can easily trigger him in unpleasant ways. Sometimes he gets extremely angry about it and other times he does nothing but sulk away. It's best to let him open up about it naturally rather than push him to.

⇢ Jealousy is pretty much in his genes. He knows he is a reptilian and that you are a human and how that isn't the most normal of relationships. That being said though, he will definitely act differently if he notices someone taking an interest in you. Making it clear that you are taken.

Reptile is super protective. He is willing to go to war if anyone hurts the people he loves.

⇢ He doesn't really appreciate being called a 'lizard' or anything related to the term but he won't mind it for the most part.

⇢ This boy needs his space. Especially when he is upset or has something on his mind and most of the time, he will create that space himself. One day he will just disappear! go sulk in a cave or sunbathe for a while. It's nothing personal, he just prefers his loved one doesn't see him in that state.

Also, it's probably for the best you don't mention starting a family to him or he won't let it go until it actually happens. Reptile dreams of having his own children and if you as much as hint towards that, he's already over excited. So the baby talk should be saved for when you are 100% sure of it.

It's worth to note that Reptile has really strong Saurian genes. Which means that the child will be a small reptilian. And you need to be prepared to face some pains and extra difficulties carrying such a baby due to its scales. Saurian mothers are naturally built to carry such children with protective layers and other such means. But a human? It's not very likely you will be able to survive such a task and will probably not be able to birth it through natural means.

⇢ Speaking of baby-making though...When it comes to getting busy, his tongue is one of the main things that proved to be your favourite thing in dating Reptile. He definitely knows how to use it too.

He would use his fingers but the sharp claws would probably make for more injuries than any pleasure. As such, he mainly uses them to tear through clothing.

⇢ Reptiles are known for being agile, quick and they have pretty good stamina. He is no different, he will have you in plenty positions during and will often try to find the best feeling surface to have you on.

Even during sex he still makes sure to prioritise your pleasure over his.

⇢ The only thing you really have to watch out for are his scales, they are deceivingly sharp and can cause some pretty nasty injuries which he will feel terrible for and apologise like 50 times no matter how much you tell him it's okay.

⇢ Moving away from that, random snake-like tongue flicks is something that happens a lot. He doesn't need to do it, as he can see perfectly fine, but it's involuntary.

⇢ His sleeping pattern is odd but if he does wake up before you, he will either go prepare breakfast or just lay in bed until you join him.

⇢ His diet is actually pretty normal! He grew a taste for human food and doesn't mind it at all. In fact, at times he even prefers it to some Saurian delicacies! But he definitely _loves_ fruits though. The juicier and sweeter the better!

Very _very_ messy eater, _especially_ with juicy fruits. He tries to be elegant but fails miserably. It is pretty cute to see him try though.

⇢ Will always give you a kiss and tell you how much he loves you before he leaves to handle whatever tasks he has for the day. It's just so that if something were to happen to him, at least he got to remind you how much he cares. This also applies if the situation came where himself or you had a fight to participate in. Even more if that's the case.

It's almost routine for him to tell you that he loves you before he steps out the door in the morning, no matter what state you both are in, if you fought the day before or not.

  
To sum it all up, Reptile is a very affectionate, protective and loyal boyfriend. He will be more than happy to protect the ones he loves even if it means giving his life for them and will always put their needs before his own. He can be distant and cold at times but he will slowly come around, he just requires a bit of patience and understanding. He might be confused when it comes to the way romance works but he is more than willing to learn and often finds ways to improvise and make it work! Which means that whatever gifts you receive from him, they will be truly special.

Do make sure to show him plenty of love! Sometimes he does get insecure about your relationships and think you'll be better off dating someone from your own race. Prove to him he has no reason to think that way and that you love him no matter what!

Sure, things may get difficult due to this difference but, you make it work!


	4. NSFW Alphabet (Kabal)

**A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Kabal will definitely want cuddles afterwards, especially having your head on his chest, listening to his racing heart and one of his arms lazily draped around you, fingers running along your side. Sometimes he'll take a quick trip to the kitchen to grab some type of sweet for you to share as well.

He's very loving and cuddly afterwards.

**B = Body Part (Their favourite body part of their partner)**

He loves your legs, he thinks they are absolutely gorgeous whether in a pair of heels or wrapped snuggly around his waist. He will always kiss along your calves and even playfully bite here and there.

**C = Cum (Where they like to finish)**

He isn't picky at all when it comes to where he finishes. Sure, having you take it all in or swallowing it down is prefered but he also likes seeing his cum slide down along your face or tits.

**D = Dirty Secret**

Kabal loves to hear a woman beg for him. He isn't all that sure why and he'll probably never say it out loud. But by god he loves it.

**E = Experience**

He isn't the most experienced one, he's had partners but he never took the moment to enjoy the relationships. That being said he is a fast learner so if he picks up that you enjoy a certain position then he'll store that information.

So in short, he's experienced enough but could probably use more practice. And that definitely isn't an issue.

**F = Favourite Position**

Kabal is a big fan of being on top and having dominance over the situation. So believe it or not, he's a fan of the missionary. He always makes it fun though, finding ways to spice it up and give it that 'Kabal touch'.

Really he just enjoys having the upper hand and seeing you helplessly arching your back underneath him.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious or humorous in the moment?)**

Oh boy, Kabal is definitely a big tease in more ways than one. He will taunt and be the same smug, cocky, cheeky little shit he is every damn day. He really enjoys the bickering and playfulness of it all, it really wouldn't be the same otherwise.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they?)**

Kabal keeps himself relatively well groomed, but it also depends on the time of the day.

In general, he doesn't do anything special. His cologne is very unnoticeable unless you really get close, there isn't much hair on his chest or arms, any hair that is there is pretty light in colour so it doesn't stand out as much and he grooms regularly.

But if you try anything after a day of running around and getting contracts done, then you'll have to take him as he is. A sweaty mess. Or just wait for him to come out of the shower. Hell, preferably you join him!

**I = Intimacy (How romantic are they during the moment?)**

Although he can be an asshole with his teases, he's very caring and loving. Having that kind of meanness with his words that is somehow charming and it makes you fall inlove with him even more.

He's not the pinnacle of romance but it's clear his actions have a lot of feeling behind them other than just lust. And his words will be peppered with sweet nicknames.

**J = Jack Off**

He'll do it now and then but only if you aren't around and he gets really impatient. Most of the time though, once you start your relationship, he'll come to you for these moments.

**K = Kink(s)**

Oddly enough Kabal isn't all that crazy on the kinks! He's actually pretty vanilla when it comes to this aspect. He just puts his own spin on it but nothing that could slip into kink category.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do it)**

On random surfaces. Kabal adores to have you pushed against objects and the satisfying thuds or little noises they make when he's pounding you. So whether it's the kitchen counter, table, the nightstand in the bedroom or the shower tiles, he'll love it.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, what makes them tick)**

Kabal isn't hard to turn on, sometimes even simple kisses can turn into make-out sessions and before you know it you're both undressing each other. But if there's one thing that really gets this speedball going is seeing you with messy hair. If it's after a night of love-making it's even better. Sometimes he'll mess it up himself!

That and the playful bickering that happens naturally between you. Sometimes that can get him in the mood too.

**N = No (Things they wouldn't do and turn off's)**

Kabal will never go full speed. That would probably not be enjoyable for anyone and would lead to more injuries than anything.

Hookswords aren't getting involved either. How do you even do that?

But probably the biggest turn-off is doing it with the lights off. He loves seeing your expressions and just your body in general. He wants to enjoy every little thing about the moment and having it be completely in the dark kind of ruins it for him. If there is a power outage, then sure, he'll deal with it! But he won't turn off the lights himself.

**O = Oral**

Kabal can be pretty selfish with the oral sometimes as he won't always return the favour. But he does love to surprise you in the morning by waking you up with his head snug between your thighs. So...he kind of makes up for it!

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough or slow and sensual?)**

Oddly enough for the speedball, he likes to take things relatively slow. Not too slow though. He has a tendency to rush through things but when he gets down with you, he wants to just enjoy every second, every touch, kiss and thrust.

He'll take his time. But he won't be super slow either. It's a mix of moderate speed and passionate touches.

**Q = Quickie (Their options on quickies, how often, etc)**

Kabal appreciates quickies and he's quite a fan of them but only because of the risk factor involved.

Whether it's you tugging him off into one of the closets inside the Black Dragon base for a blowjob or him grabbing you and finding a private spot, it's always an enjoyable adrenaline rush.

But if he had to choose, he'll definitely take nice drawn out sex over a quickie.

**R = Risk (Are they up for experimenting?)**

Kabal loves a good adrenaline rush, he will go for quickies with you out in public places where there's the risk of getting caught but it never goes past that.

He'll experiment but if he says: 'no' then that's final. Ain't no persuading this man.

**S = Stamina**

This _is_ Kabal we're talking about. The man is a speed machine and he has a _ton_ of stamina.

His recovery time is amazing as well thanks to his improved metabolism. He'll usually be able to go for multiple rounds, he just needs a couple of minutes between each to catch his breath and get back into it. However he's not immune to tiring out but usually it will take between 4-6 rounds to do so.

**T = Toys**

Nope. He's too cocky and confident in himself for toys. Anything that a toy can do, he can do better and he's absolutely certain of that.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He will tease plenty, depends how mischievous he's feeling. He won't be super cruel but god it's a guilty pleasure of his to hear a girl beg for him.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc)**

Kabal will groan and moan for sure. He isn't silent but he isn't too loud either. Most of the noises that come from him are shaky breaths and grunts.

**W = Wild Card (A random headcanon for the character)**

This speedster knows his speed and how to use it to his advantage. He might not be able to give it his all but that won't stop him from giving a couple of healthy jolts of his hips. Hell, even that little bit of inhuman speed that he can add to the mix always has you squirming underneath him and it isn't limited to only his hips.

His tongue definitely benefits when it comes to this perk and he knows it damn well.

**X = X-ray (A closer look at what's going on)**

Kabal is definitely no monster. But he isn't too shabby either. His size is slightly above average and he knows how to put it to good use.

When it comes to his body, he has defined arms from swinging those hookswords around all day and defined legs from all the running he does. His abdomen is well contoured but he isn't the most muscular guy around.

He's fit and definitely has plenty eye-candy to offer but he doesn't put any extra effort in building muscle or anything. He'll happily devour a box of donuts over working-out any day of the week and because of his accelerated metabolism he gets away with it! Lucky bastard.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Oh boy. Kabal is ready to go at any moment. As mentioned before, it's not rocket science to get him turned on. The morning can start with innocent snuggles in bed and little kisses and quickly escalate.

It's very spontaneous but that just kind of fits him perfectly.

**Z = Zzz (How fast they fall asleep afterwards?)**

It depends. If he's already had a tiring day then he'll be out quickly. If not then he's surprisingly active afterwards. However you are pretty much always tired after a good round or...couple rounds.


	5. Thunder and Rain (Kabal One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie is my OC
> 
> Also Kabal is one of the main reasons why I am playing MK 11 as much as I am lately so please bare with me. I wrote this One-Shot a while ago, found it in my drafts and wanted to revamp it over here!
> 
> Headcanons and Non-OC One-Shots are coming! <3

Evie was just in the bedroom, laying peacefully on the bed, on her tummy with her head rested on her arms and her eyes closed. She smiled as she felt a familiar pair of hands slide up along her ass and trace the curve of her back, gripping her sides. She grunted as Kabal playfully lowered himself on top of her to squish her as his head nuzzled against the back of her neck which he suckled on and nipped at playfully. She let out a laugh, her shoulders raising the slightest from the tickling feeling of his breath. Soon enough he rolled next to her and let out a sigh, his nose scrunching when she hit him with a nearby pillow.

"Hey! What was that for, princess?" he raised an eyebrow, grasping the pillow and looking her over.

"For squishing me with your fat ass!"

Kabal simply chuckled "You know you love my fat ass, sweets." He sighed, sliding his arms behind his head and lowering himself onto the pillow. Raising an eyebrow as he heard her giggle then let out a playfully mean grunt when she settled herself on top of him. "Oof. Speaking of fat asses." Evie shot him a glare, giving his side a squeeze which he lightly jumped at. "Mm, alright, alright. No fighting...I'm beat." he said, grasping her hands to stop her.

"You? Tired? As if."

"No I'm serious! Kano had me running around like some kinda errand boy." Evie pouted, settling herself onto his tummy and letting her hands press onto his chest instead "Mm, now what's your plan, you minx?"

She slid her hands up along his pecks until they reached his shoulders, massaging them nice and slowly, thumbs kneading his skin, he let out a mild groan and rolled his head back, eyes fluttering shut. "Good plan?"

"Perfect." he whispered, a smile playing on his lips as his arms slowly came down and found her thighs, grasping onto them and stroking them tenderly.

Kabal chuckled as he felt her lips trail tiny little kisses up from his neck to his jawline and finally his lips. At that point, her hands were pressed to him to hold herself up, fully lost in making out with him. He looked her over once she pulled away, his hands reaching up and he undid her hair, carelessly tossing the elastic aside, running his fingers through it and ruffling it up. Hands massaging her skull in the process.

"Mm, god. There's just something about you with messy hair..." he muttered, his voice gaining a rumble to it that was enough to make her shiver. "And the way you act all coy when you get on top of me..." he chuckled and quickly flipped them around, before she even had time to realise it.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That right there." he smirked "You'll be the death of me, sweets..."

Evie felt herself just melt from his tone, giggling as one of her legs rubbed up along his, hand travelling across his back, underneath his tank-top as he let his lips smoothly crash into hers, capturing them for a nice, deep kiss. Soon enough their kisses were interrupted by clothes being removed left and right with a needy haste. Kabal being left shirtless with only his loose trousers on while she had her panties and one of his tank-tops that he had discarded the previous night. One of his hands rested on her hip, the other pressed against the pillow holding himself up as he kissed her, bodies almost together. And what sounded like light rain starting outside, soon turned into a heavy barrage.

"God, it's pouring outside..." she muttered once his lips travelled to her neck.

Kabal snickered "You always get distracted." he whispered against her flesh.

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It's cute." he winked at her, giving her chin a little tap "It is pretty heavy rain though. I'm surprised the power's still going." he glanced around but right as he said that, there was a loud noise, signifying that the power had just gone out. "Spoke too soon, huh?"

Evie tensed up, her hand reaching for his and he squeezed it a small bit, it was pretty dark in the room without the TV on or any light other than the moon. "M-maybe it's a fuse?"

"I can go check."

"No."

He gave a light smile "I'll be back before you know it, babe." he kissed her hand and just as promised, he was back before the door even got a chance to close after he left. "See?" he chuckled. "The fuses are fine. Everywhere is pitch black, it definitely is the storm." He looked at her "Guess we just have each other for entertainment." he flirted, finger-tips running from her calve all the way to her thigh as he crawled on top of her.

But as he peppered her neck, he felt how tense she was, how she couldn't quite get back into the flow of things, so he pulled away, looking at her.

"What's wrong? Scared of the dark?" he taunted, his thumb kneading her skin tenderly. His words teasing but it was clear he had good intentions and perhaps a bit of concern too.

"No, I'm not scared of the dark! I just don't like thunder, it freaks me the hell out out." she shrugged, biting her bottom lip. One hand going up and gently playing with the crocodile tooth on his necklace. She glared at him as he gave an amused huff.

"Aww, isn't that cute?"

"Shut up."

Kabal chuckled "Ah come on, don't get grumpy with me now, sweets." He whispered "I know how much you love doing that, you little minx." He added smirking as he heard her giggle. "You don't have to worry about no thunder getting ya...not while Kabal's around!"

Evie rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around him tenderly. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm. I'll outrun anythin' for ya, sweets." he chuckled "Thunder, lightning...spiders...ya name it!" he pecked her nose.

"Is this your idea of distracting me, speedster?"

"I dunno...is it working?" he raised an eyebrow, grinning at her smile and he rubbed his nose to hers. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kabal let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her on top of him, hugging her tight to his chest, one of his hands settled on her head while the other stroked up and down along her back. Tender, soothing motions, her head tucked sweetly against his neck. And from that position, she could even hear his racing heart.

"C'mon, sweetheart...we have all the time in the world to play around later. For now just relax. We can both use some rest, huh?"


	6. A Way To Annoy Them (Headcanons)

**Scorpion**

Insult the Shirai Ryu.

That's all it takes. His clan is something that he holds very close to his heart and he won't stand for anyone mocking it. Of course, you will get a bit of a pass here but not much. It will take him a bit to forgive you but he's not exactly the type that will forget. Don't even try to be playful with it or joke with that sort of stuff. Scorpion has spent most of his life since resurrection as a fire demon, I doubt he has that much of a sense of humour. Especially on a sensitive topic.

Other than that though, there's not much you can do to annoy him. As long as you don't pick on his clan or talk about his past as if you are in any place to judge, you won't really have the problem of witnessing an angry Hanzo Hasashi.

**Sub-Zero**

Winter puns.

Another instance of: Johnny does it too much and it's just not funny anymore. He's heard all of them and he doesn't want to hear more, he won't get too upset with you but he will probably groan or at least let out a heavy exhale through his nose and just not respond to you all together. He understands the humour and very rarely, will make such a joke himself. But don't over-do it. One is enough.

That being said though, he will most likely be willing to help you build a snowman if you ask nicely enough. Just as long as it's just the two of you, he doesn't need that getting to Johnny's ears. He knows he won't hear the end of it!

**Noob Saibot**

Compare him to his brother.

Now if you want a quick and easy way to make Bi-Han mad at you, just mention him and his brother in the same sentence. Or even try to compare them. That is one massive sensitive zone that not even you are allowed to touch. Even if you say it simply as a joke, he most likely won't find it very funny. Expect him to go missing a couple of days. But don't be too worried, he'll come around once he's calmed down and realised you meant no harm!

His shadow isn't as easy to upset but you can probably tick him off if you compared him and Noob. Sure, they possess a lot of the same abilities and even looks but he still sees himself as a separate entity, with his own personality! So don't go comparing him to his host.

**Smoke**

Difficult to say.

This is another case of Smoke being very hard to annoy. He will probably catch onto the fact that you are trying to tick him off and will just shake his head and laugh at your attempts. Really, no matter how much time you spend with him, he still feels like an enigma. As if you just can't figure him out! You know bits and pieces about him, some days it truly feels like a lot! But when you look at the bigger picture, you realise that you don't know all that much!

Although he certainly admires the fact that you keep trying! He sort of entertains you in that aspect, playing into your games only to turn them against you and come out victorious. Sometimes you hate how smart he is.

**Reptile**

Compare him to a lizard.

Reptile has kind of grown accustomed to this. It seems like it is the first insult that comes to anyone's mind when they see him. But it would definitely bother him if it came from you! Don't even try to use it as an endearing term. To him it is, simply put, derogatory and it makes him feel like some lowly being. Especially since Saurian's were such a strong species, great warriors and amazing survivalists. It kind of feels like you aren't only mocking him, but the rest of his clan as well! And that's a big sore spot for him.

Other than that though, there's not much that will annoy him. He is surprisingly well composed and maybe some of that is because he still has a lot to learn about how the human species interacts!

**Rain**

Ignore him.

Rain is, simply put, an attention whore. He loves it when people talk about him or generally just compliment him! That goes even more if it's you we are talking about. Whenever you tell him he is handsome, he really takes it to heart. It makes his whole day better! But his narcissistic traits are even more obvious if you decide to ignore him for a day. He will first act like it doesn't bother him, if it was some stranger maybe that would be true, but since it's the woman he loves, he will gradually get more ticked off through-out the day!

It's honestly kind of funny. Especially when you finally come around and tell him you were simply messing with him. Seeing the prince get all grumpy is surprisingly cute and you definitely make it up to him!

**Kenshi**

Blind jokes.

It is extremely difficult to make Kenshi mad, he is very calm and most of the time, he brushes things off and tries not to let them affect him too much. But please, for the love of everything, don't start with the blind man jokes. Johnny has those covered, you don't need to join the bandwagon and encourage his behaviour. Granted, it doesn't really piss him off too much, more like...it ticks him off. He worked through this disability and learned to live and work with it. Besides, the jokes are getting really old.

But really, getting Kenshi upset is almost close to impossible! You actually kind of envy how well composed he can be even during high-stress situations. You wish you could hold yourself together as well as him!

**Erron Black**

Call him a cowboy.

If you want a way to piss him off, do that. He is very firm about the fact that he is a gunslinger. He might let the cowboy thing slide a couple of times as he knows you call him that because you know it annoys him. But don't push your luck with him. Erron is the kind that holds grudges and that doesn't really forget the reason why somebody pissed him off so while you might forget about it a year later or so, he won't and he will make sure that you don't either!

Another way to do it is upping the Texan stereotypes around him. That will get him going quicker than anything. Believe it or not, he takes pride in where he comes from and hearing people take the piss out of his home-town is one way to get an early grave.

**Kabal**

Take the slowpoke thing too far.

One of the things Kabal prides himself on is his speed. That is one of his best qualities! At least if you asked him. No one. And I mean _no one_. Is faster than he is. Of course, he has a very well developed sense of humour so he won't mind you teasing or taunting him! If anything, he'll just respond back with the same attitude. He knows what a joke is. But don't take it too far with calling him a slowpoke. Because that's one of the few things that will actually end up pissing him off and he will go out of his way to prove you wrong.

It's not really an easy task to piss him off! If anything, most of the time, it's him that pisses _you_ off! But it can be achieved and a grumpy Kabal is not too nice to be around. Luckily he forgives you pretty quickly.

**Kano**

It's tricky.

Some days it feels like Kano _wants_ you to piss him off. As if he desires it and he just keeps on poking you until you snap at him! You aren't entirely sure why, maybe he finds a bit of humour in fighting or maybe he just enjoys angry-sex that much. But, without that, there is not much you can do to annoy him! This is another situation in which he ticks you off more than you do him and that just sort of goes without saying.

It is worth to note that saying _"G'day mate, let's throw another shrimp on the barbie"_ around him will probably earn anyone a good headbutt. Maybe you'll get off free but if anyone else tries it? That's a whole different story.


	7. Payback (Kabal One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: Evie is my own OC

The Black Dragon was one of the only factions that had an arena dedicated to fighting each other or any other poor soul that challenged one of the members for no other purpose than...it was fun! And when I say arena, I mean some nasty, dirty caged off zone that you accessed by going down an alley. The smell was terrible but you didn't go there for nice conditions. You went there to watch blood spill on the ground and place bets on one of the fighters.

Kabal and Evie had nothing better to do tonight, so they decided to swing by, see what was happening! Who knows, it might even turn out to be fun. Beats staying indoors trying to find a movie to watch!

Little did both of them know that Kano had something planned for the speedster. You see, ever since Evie had joined the Black Dragon, Kabal had been kind of forgetting his place. Especially as of late. At first, Kano let him go with a small warning. Something light. Telling him that he should stop trying to get his girlfriend's panties wet and stay in his square but seems like talking proved, as expected, useless.

So he decided to teach him a lesson in the only way Kano knew how. Pay someone to give Kabal a proper beating. Knowing fully that he wouldn't turn down something like that, especially with his girl around.

"Huh, seems crowded tonight. More so than usual."

"Yeah. Must be something special." he shrugged, finally finding a spot to stay in where they weren't too close to anyone.

"Is it a free for all?" she asked, taking one more sip of her soda before she tossed it on the ground. Not that it mattered. Once it made it there, it blended in perfectly with the rest of the trash.

"Sure looks like it! Hey, more fun for us, right?"

Just then, one of the men fighting was dubbed champion. He brought himself up onto the gate separating the arena from the crowd and he looked out at everyone that was cheering him on. Really only because he had been undefeated so far. The audience would cheer whoever handed out the beating. He soon spotted Kano giving him a subtle nod which was his queue to put the plan into action.

"So I've heard of a certain speedster! Thinks he's hot shit. Well come down here, buddy! No hookswords, none of that shit. Fists only. I will wipe these fucking floors with you!"

Kabal glanced over when he heard that threat directed his way and he smirked. "Oh now that's what I'm talking about! Watch this, sweets, he won't even know what hit him!"

"Go kick his ass, babe." Evie encouraged, giving her speedster a quick kiss for good luck. Stumbling slightly as he took off.

He entered the arena, slamming his body against the guy's which threw him into the pile of trash there, he put his arms out, tenacity oozing off of him. "Here I am. Let's go pal!" he smirked, sending a quick wink to his partner who had come closer to watch. Which really showed just how confident he was in his abilities. Even without hookswords!

"Oh when I catch you..." the male brought himself up, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll break my legs. Like I haven't heard _that_ one before. Got any new ones?" He rolled his eyes. "Hmpf. Let's see if you can get up first!" he chuckled, speeding by him and knocking him on his ass again.

With hookswords, Kabal was deadly. But without them, he was just a pain in the ass to fight. Whatever he lacked in fighting skills he compensated with his speed. It was like trying to catch a flee with a pair of chopsticks. Couldn't even keep track of him. All you saw was this purple haze zooming about the arena and toying with the guy, delivering hits but mainly just showing off. But by doing that, eventually he got sloppy and a bit careless even. The guy managed to swing his arm out and tackle him down and although he was quick to get him off, he had felt a prick in his side.

He checked it very quicky but was forced to dodge. As soon as he did, it felt like everything was moving slower. His brows furrowed, hand reaching up and settling on his chest to feel that his heart was beating at, what many would call, a regular, normal pace. Which for him was a problem. His whole body functioned on double, perhaps even triple speed. Maybe even quicker! And this? It felt...weird. Everything looked so slow and sluggish. His legs didn't feel like his own. His punches looked like they were delivered in slow-motion. Obviously, they weren't. He was just seeing the world on normal speed and that threw him off so much it was almost inducing nausea.

It was then that Kabal's winning streak ended. And he soon found his back hitting the ground powerfully. He got two harsh punches to the face that disoriented him even more.

"Yeah, not so fast now, are you?! I told you what would happen if I got my hands on you." the guy chuckled, grabbing the end of a pipe from the ground.

At that point, Evie had shoved through the crowd, reaching Kano as quickly as she could. "You have to stop the fight!"

"Ah, calm down, love! And do move outta the way, will ya? You're blocking my view."

"Kano I'm not in the mood, that fucker is going to break his legs!" she said firmly, her voice full of panic and worry. "Stop the fight, you asshole!" she shoved him and that was when he grabbed her by the neck, bringing his dagger out and pressing it to her cheek.

"Now you listen here, missy. You and Kabal are _really_ startin' to get on my nerves. You should be thankful I'm not breaking his neck." he growled, giving her throat a squeeze before he shoved her to the ground. "Let this be a lesson for you both next time he decides to act like hot shit." he spat on the ground near her, snickering.

Evie coughed once she found herself thrown off, her hand going to her neck and she grimaced at his disgusting actions. Looking up at him with dislike "S-so you'll...handicap one of your best mercenaries?! Because of a stupid thing that happened...weeks ago!"

"Whatever gets it through his thick skull that he won't ever come near leading the Black Dragon." he reached down, bringing her up and forcing her to look at the arena. One hand on her head while the other held her wrists firmly in place. "You're missing the show, sweetheart. I thought you liked seeing him in the arena, well look at him now!"

She whimpered as he held her there, her eyes going to the scene that was playing out. That man having Kabal pinned and he was delivering harsh hits to his calves, thighs, every part of his leg. Wherever the pipe happened to land as he brutally swung it down again and again. She could see the bruises and blood on him even from there and she felt herself tearing up as she feared the worst. Her bottom lip quivering.

"Aww, not so pretty when he's loosing?" the Aussie pouted. "Alright, that's enough! Enough!" he yelled over everyone, causing the match to stop.

Kabal let out a groan as he was finally given a moment of respite, drifting in and out of consciousness as whatever he was injected with had taken over his whole system. His legs felt numb, his whole body was aching, he couldn't move an inch without sharp, burning pain going through his every nerve.

"Someone get him a nurse!" Kano chuckled "And as for you, sweetheart." he looked down at the woman he still had a firm grip onto "You tell Kabal that as long as _I'm_ here, he won't _ever_ even come _close_ to leading the Black Dragon. _I'm_ the Black Dragon. Get it?" he watched her nod. "Good." he tossed her off. "Now run off to your little lover-boy."

Evie stumbled as she was shoved away and as soon as he did that, she rushed down into the arena, hopping the fence and running over to her lover, falling on her knees by him. "Kabal? Hey...no, no, don't move. It's okay. It's me, I'm here." she settled a hand onto his forehead. Her gaze drifting to his legs for a moment but she couldn't bare to look at them, it was clear the bones were broken in a few places. God, he would be destroyed once he found out.

"Oh...hey there." He smirked. "Did...did I win?"

"N-No. Not really."

"Well, that's embarrassing." he gave a chuckle before his expression twitched into one of pain, a sharp inhale leaving him. "Fuck that hurts."

"Easy, speedster. It wasn't that bad." she stroked his head. "You're still just as much of a badass in my eyes." she smiled.

"Awesome." he returned the grin, but it was soon that his head rolled back, whiskey coloured eyes fluttering shut.

Evie tensed up when that happened but luckily a few nurses came in shortly after. All of them working to get him onto a tray to transport him to the medical unit. But as she passed by the guy that had done all that to him, her eyes gaining a mild violet glaze to them and she blew out a gust of purple tinted smoke at him which quickly caused him to start coughing up blood. He desperately grasped and scratched at his neck, trying to stop the intense burning but it was already far too late for him. He had inhaled the foul vapours that were eating away at any muscle and tissue they could find.

Hours passed. One then two then five. It felt like forever and she was only growing more and more concerned. It was almost four in the morning when the doctor finally stepped out.

"Are you his partner?"

"Yes. How is he? Will he be alright?"

"Calm down, miss. He is fine. No harmed organs or any major cause for concern. His legs suffered most of the damage, we found quite a few areas where the bone had been either cracked or broken. But luckily for him, nothing important was damaged. He just needs to stay in a cast while the bones heal. And given his body's metabolism, well, it might not even be all that long."

"Oh that's great!" She spoke with a sigh of relief. Although, she knew Kabal would be absolutely distraught. The fact that he would have to stay put when he depended so much on his speed would probably take a toll on him. She really hoped he would take it well.

"Mm-hmm. However, we did find something a bit out of place, especially knowing his medical history."

"Oh?"

"Nothing too serious but...well, we ran some tests of his blood and we found traces of some kind of drug. It slowed down his heart-rate to an alarming rate. Probably affected the rest of his functions as his body is not accustomed to 'normal speed'."

"That's why it was so easy for that fucker to take him down. What an asshole." she bit her bottom lip to hold herself back, shaking her head "I-I'm sorry. Thank you, doctor. For everything. Can I see him?"

"Not a problem! Go right ahead, he should be awake by now. I'll be back with more details shortly."

Evie entered the room, seeing Kabal in the hospital bed, a monitor was tracking his heart and it already seemed to be speeding up so that was already a sign that he was getting better. She knew her Kabal was a true warrior at heart. Able to push through just about anything. She looked him over, smiling as she sat at the edge of the bed and grasped his hand. "Hey speedster. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a car accident right after being hit by a damn train." he muttered "My head hurts..." he gently squeezed her hand, his gaze drifting over to the casts. "M-my legs...Evie...oh god..." he muttered.

Her eyes widened at the sudden panic in his voice and his breath that seemed to slip into a mildly agitated pant. "I know, I know. Calm down. Hey..." she settled a hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "You'll be okay. We'll get through this, alright? You'll be back on your feet in no time." she held back her own whimpers as she saw how glossy his eyes had gotten, his nose gaining a slightly red tint as tears built up. Her thumb stroked his cheek sweetly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He slowly nodded. "I just...heard that threat so many times. I-I didn't think anyone would actually catch me and do it! No one has ever caught me!" he gulped down the knot in his throat. Her hand slipping to his chest and resting on it at that point.

"It was Kano, he must have given that guy something to inject you with during the fight. That's the only reason why that happened, Kabal. No one is capable of catching you, you're a speed machine after all!"

"...Yeah...yeah it must have been. I did feel a strange prick when I was close to that guy. Fuck." he shook his head, in complete disbelief at that moment. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that you'll probably recover quicker than other patients. And that you will be fine, nothing serious was damaged. As soon as those casts come off you'll be able to get right back to it." she gave a small nod. "He'll probably give you more details than he's told me."

"Alright well at least that's good." he muttered, his eyes narrowing as he looked closer at her neck. Bringing a hand up and touching the bruised skin there. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing."

"Evie..."

"Don't worry about me right now. You're the one that needs all the attention." she spoke, looking him over. "I'm fine, I promise." she kissed him sweetly. She didn't want to stir anything more between him and Kano. She knew that if she told him it was the Australian who had left those bruises on her, Kabal would probably go after him as soon as he was fully healed. She didn't want to see him like this again or worse.

"Alright, if you're sure." he muttered, hesitantly letting go of the subject.

"I am." she hummed, glancing at the table there and she picked up the marker that one of the nurses had, most likely, forgotten. "You know what the good thing about having a cast is?"

"There's good things to it? Like what?"

Evie popped open the cap "Getting it signed!" she wiggled the marker, grinning his way and she leaned over, very carefully drawing a heart and scribbling a little E+K inside. "There! One out of plenty more to come!"

He leaned over, chuckling as he saw that. "Mm, yeah...that's pretty cool." he sighed "Can you c'mere? I ah...can't really move too much." he laughed, spreading his arms out in an inviting manner.

She more than happily lay herself against his chest, carefully wrapping her arms around him and placing sweet little soothing kisses on his neck. One hand stroking his chest in tender motions. "I'm so happy you're okay. You really scared me." she whispered

"Heh, that makes two of us!" he laughed. "But, I already told you. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm afraid that you are going to be stuck with me for a while." he grinned as he looked down at her, placing a loving kiss onto her lips.

"I don't see a problem with that." she muttered, reaching her hand up and wiping away some of the blood from his bottom lip.

He allowed himself to relax with her in his arms, looking up at the TV in the corner of the room. Just trying to come to grips with the situation. Already itching to get out and try to do something. Anything! He just couldn't stay put, it was killing him. He had a feeling these next few days would be just terrible but at least he wouldn't go through them alone! That would have been even worse. He squeezed her tighter to him at that thought, bringing his chin on top of her head. How lucky was he? To go through something like this and have someone right there with him. Ready to support him.

"I love you, sweets. You know that, yeah?"

"Of course! I love you too, speedster." she hummed "Why so sudden with it? I mean I'm not complaining but it felt...kind of out of the blue."

"I just don't feel like I say it enough, ya know? Heh...or maybe it's the anesthetic messing with me."

Evie laughed. "You did hit your head a couple of times." she teased "But don't worry about that, Kabal. You show it plenty. Now why don't you get some rest, yeah? I'll be right here when you wake up and maybe I can sneak you some better food than whatever they'll be giving you."

"Can you bring me like...one of those donut boxes?"

"I'll see what I can do, speedster."

"You're the best."

"I know, I know. I'm the best." she laughed, watching as he made himself comfortable and shut his eyes.

It was short after that he drifted off to sleep. She stood by his side while he slept. And yes, he did get his donuts when he eventually woke up.  
Soon he even got out of the hospital and some months later he was out of the casts as well! It felt weird at first to start walking again. His legs felt very weak and wobbly. Like he had to learn how to walk all over again!

It was definitely an odd experience but with Evie there, those couple of days felt like they flew by! They both made jokes and poked fun at an otherwise pretty sucky situation. It didn't take long at all for Kabal to be back to running around all over the place. And boy was he happy? He would never take his legs for granted ever again! That doesn't necessarily mean he'll be more careful.

Oh no, this _is_ Kabal we're talking about.


	8. Ocean Exploring (Reptile One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request by ReptileMistressQueen! <3

You didn't often take Reptile out into the 'human world', as he dubbed it, but when you did it was very entertaining for you. He was so new to everything! After all, Outworld was still not very evolved socially or otherwise so stepping from that into your world? It was overwhelming but exciting for the lizard!

"What is this place?" he asked, tugging a small bit at his t-shirt. Not really enjoying how it felt like on his skin. Or these jeans you had him wear. "They keep the sea creatures as slaves?"

"No! It's just like an aquarium! Every single one is built specifically for those species!" You explained, a smile on your lips. "They're not treating them badly, it's just a way for us to see them!"

His head tilted as he approached one of the aquariums, tapping the glass a small bit and you grasped his hand, gently shaking your head.

"Oh, sweetie don't do that. We don't want to get kicked out."

"Are they happy?"

"Uhm...I hope so! I mean, they have a lot of space!" you sighed, watching as the fish swam by. "Don't worry about it, Syzoth. These animals are well treated! Just like those lizards we saw earlier!"

He seemed to give a scoff. "They are fed by others. Makes them weak." he pointed out. "They wouldn't survive out in the wild. They're as good as dead."

"Well, unlike you, they're not raised to be warriors!" you gently squeezed his hand.

The little date went well but it definitely had an effect on Reptile and he insisted that you explore more of the ocean together! In a less-controlled space. Seeing the animals in their natural habitat. He seemed very excited so you got yourselves signed up for some diving lessons. Well...you more than him! You were definitely terrified. You've never really been much of a fan of the ocean's depths, let alone going in there trusting that an oxygen tank won't fail. But you couldn't say no to your partner. After all, you told him yourself that you wanted to introduce him to as many things as possible.

When you got there, Reptile was clearly excited! It was a nice, warm, sunny day and the water was just the perfect temperature where it would feel refreshing on your skin. The perfect combo. The eager reptilian rushed into the ocean water, his human form seeming to struggle holding itself together as his more naturally animal-like instincts came into play.

Really, you didn't mind him no matter his appearance. But...you could only imagine how other people might react like to some other-worldly looking creatures. By now, maybe they were used to seeing gods and strange beings, but you wouldn't want fingers pointed at him.

"Alright, are you ready? We'll be doing a few dives to get you used to how it feels then we can get to the fun parts." your instructor said as he checked the gear once more then walked into the water with you.

Reptile on the other hand was a natural swimmer! Not to mention the fact that his lung capacity was amazing. He could spend quite a bit of time under-water without feeling the need for air so he was pretty much set on that.

"What are those?" he asked, looking at the flippers on your feet with a confused look.

"They help with swimming. I know they look dumb but...I need to be able to keep up with you, don't I?" you laughed, getting yourself prepared and giving a thumbs up to your instructor.

Reptile followed you as you took your first dive, already looking around curiously. Everything was so...quiet. Drowned out. But it was oh so gorgeous as well, from the fauna all the way to the flora on the ocean-floor. The flurry of colourful fishes swimming around, some in groups and others solitary. As well as the waving sea-weed and the urchins. Syzoth would have payed attention to what you were doing but he was distracted by everything! Turning over rocks to find other tiny living beings. Poking some of them and even if they did sting him, he barely felt it due to his thick skin and natural resistance to poison. At least, the mild poison of these creatures. He dealt with much more threatening things back in Outworld!

Eventually you were all ready to explore! He swam by your side as you enjoyed the sights of the ocean. He grasped your hand at one point to help you go slightly faster with him, much to your instructor's panic as he didn't really want to risk a lawsuit. But...you trusted your lover! You knew he would be better at saving you than that guy.

You even saw him attempting to catch one of the colourful fish and when he succeeded in doing so, he quickly brought it to you. Letting you see the gorgeous scales up close. Basically, anything that he found and got his hands on, he brought to you. He even tried to grab a jelly-fish but that was met with failure multiple times. Either way, it was a nice experience, better than you expected!

Soon though, your oxygen tank was just about depleted which meant you had to swim up, you made it to the surface, taking out the tube from your mouth and you sighed a small bit. "That was amazing!"

"First time diving, huh?"

"Yeah! My partner insisted on it! I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did!" you laughed, swimming over to the shore to start getting the gear off.

Soon after, Reptile made his way out as well, by now his reptilian form in full effect. When he got onto the sand he shook his body, similar to how a dog would, splashing you with water more or less. "I found this." he approached you, holding out this gorgeous pebble out to you. He had spotted it in a deeper area and it looked too beautiful to let it sit there and be forgotten.

"Oh wow, Syzoth..." you grinned. "I guess this is our little suvenir, huh?" you hugged him sweetly. You came to love the little gifts he would give you. All of them consisting of very pretty looking rocks or items that he found particularly appealing to the eye. It was his way of showing his love and appreciation of you.

"Our first dive. It was very enjoyable. The oceans on Earthrealm are very pleasant..." he looked out at the water. "And mysterious. Although, the venom of these creatures is weak." he held up his arm, it was a bit swollen but nothing bad.

"You got stung?!" you exclaimed, worry washing over your features. He just shrugged and you let out a sigh. "Damnit, you need to stop being so reckless with things here!" you smiled as he just seemed to brush you off. "I'm serious! You might bump into something more dangerous than it seems."

"I doubt it. Although that slimy fish I underestimated."

Your brows furrowed "A jelly-fish? Oh, that won't feel too good in a couple minutes." you mumbled, biting your bottom lip. He only shrugged again and you rolled your eyes. "Well, your arm is kind of proving my point. Let's get home and rub something on it before it swells up more." you said, wrapping your arm around his waist.

In the end, turns out that the venom was indeed not as dangerous for him as it would have been if you got stung, but it was still bad enough to itch and have his arm a little numb. But he still won't admit there is anything dangerous in Earthrealm. The sand-crabs of Outworld still top everything he has seen!

However, on a separate note, he's become quite fond of diving and very curious about what other creatures live on Earthrealm! Whether that is on land or in the ocean! So, be sure that you'll be going diving again pretty soon!

Although this time, maybe educate him on what he can and can't touch. His curiosity tends to kind of take over and he ignores any warning signs, more or less.


End file.
